


Oh, What a Night

by LadyLibby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, Songfic, Weddings, follows s3 e2 The Sign of Three, john and mary are such shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Summary: It wouldn’t be the wedding of John and Mary Watson if everything went smoothly. Especially with Sherlock Holmes as a best man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 1) cookies for whoever gets my What’s Your Number reference. 2) Lines from the episode The Sign of Three are in bold. 3) listen while you read here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDxhugRKZ8g

Oh, what a night

Late December, back in '63

What a very special time for me

As I remember, what a night

 

Every married couple has a wedding nightmare story. A drunk aunt getting a little to groovy on the dance floor and needing a new hip. Rather colorful pollen from the bouquet getting on the bride’s very white dress. The violinist doesn’t show so the wedding planner plays ‘Here Comes the Bride’ on a tuba. 

John and Mary Watson could top them all. The nightmares started almost from the very moment John asked the one and only Sherlock Holmes to be his best man. If you think about it, no one should have been really surprised when there was a murder attempt at the reception. 

Y/N, Mary’s bridesmaid and Sherlock’s current flatmate (since John and Mary moved in together) was sat to Mary’s right, next to the maid of honor, Janine. Y/N straightened up in her seat as Sherlock stood to do his toast. 

Though the young woman was incredibly happy for her friends, she had been waiting for months to hear this toast. Anytime Y/N asked the detective to practice the speech on her, she was met with a decisive ‘no.’ 

Y/N could see that Sherlock was concealing his nerves. Only someone with a lot of practice looking past his masked emotions could see the anxiety deep in his eyes. 

The tall handsome man locked eyes with Y/N. She gave him an encouraging smile and mimed taking a deep breath. The side of Sherlock’s mouth twitched upwards a bit and he turned back to the ballroom of people before him. 

**“Ladies and gentlemen. Family and friends. And...um...others…”**

 

Oh, what a night

You know, I didn't even know her name

But I was never gonna be the same

What a lady, what a night

 

When Sherlock abandoned the telegrams, Y/N knew it would be quite the show. While other guests watched in confusion and slight horror, Y/N could only look to the curly haired detective with adoration. 

He was simply being himself. Granted, that meant retelling a case in the middle of his best friend’s wedding reception...but it entertained the H/C woman at the end of the table endlessly. 

Y/N had been harboring quite the crush on her detective flatmate for several months, and his disjointed but lively toast only served to help those feelings grow. She was almost sad as his toast seemed to wind down. 

“ **Today begin the adventures of Mary Elizabeth Watson and John Hamish Watson. The two reasons why every single one of us is-”**

As Sherlock spoke, the flute of champagne he was holding slipped from his glass and fell. 

“ **-here today. Ooh, sorry, I um, ah.”** The normally eloquent man stumbled, putting Y/N on edge. She could see from the movement of his eyes and the unusual difficulty multi-tasking that he was puzzling something out. He was solving the case. 

Sherlock jumped across the table, and walked about the room, utterly rambling and clearly stalling. 

“ **What’s he doing?** ” Mary whispered. 

“ **Something’s wrong.** ” John said at the same as Y/N realized it. 

Sherlock continued his wandering, picking out a guy for Janine, comparing murder and marriage, and getting Lestrade out of the room. 

“... **when I finally get the chance to speak for once** **_vatican cameos.”_ ** Sherlock shot to John, who drew in a sharp breath. Y/N stood, waiting for a signal from Sherlock.

The best man saw her movement, and with a shake of his head, had her sit once more. Y/N’s eyes stayed on her friend, ready and waiting for the revelation.

~

Sherlock had calculated that if the murderer was in the room, those at the front table with John and Mary would be the safest. Should an attacker arrive or make a move Sherlock could intercept. He was not about to let the woman who snuck into his heart leave that spot. 

 

Oh, I 

I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room

Hey, my

As I recall, it ended much too soon

Oh, what a night

Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me

She was everything I dreamed she'd be

Sweet surrender, what a night

 

The world’s only consulting detective knew that he had to keep the attention on him. He passed a warning note to Sholto and kept moving. He barely ceased speaking to draw breath. There was no room for error. 

With the help of little Archie, all the puzzle pieces fell into place. Sherlock blinked hard as the Major made his exit. Concluding his toast at last, he spoke to the newly weds. 

“ **Major Sholto is going to be murdered. I don’t know how or by whom, but it’s going to happen.”**

Before following the soldier turned recluse, Sherlock turned to Y/N. “Stay here.” He ordered simply. He turned and darted off too fast to see the defiance flare in her eyes. 

John echoed Sherlock’s order to his bride. Both women locked eyes and rushed off after their men together. The throng of guests had many questions, but no disgruntled second cousin would stand in their way. 

A locked door. After all his analyzing and puzzling, a locked door and a scared Major were standing in Sherlock’s way. 

**“Solve it!” “It’s important now, so solve it!” “Shut up, you’re not a puzzle solver, you’re a drama queen!”**

Sherlock turned, mind whirring at a mile a minute in time to see Y/N dash up the stairs to join them. He pushed aside his annoyance in favor of putting the evidence together. Belts...swords….meat...blood...stabbed. 

The metaphorical light bulb flashed, and in the adrenaline Sherlock grabbed your face and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s forehead. He kept moving, but she stood in shock at the rare display of affection. 

**“No one is coming to kill you Major Sholto. I’m afraid you were already stabbed several hours ago.”**

And I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder

Spinning my head around and taking my body under

Oh, what a night

 

There was a blur of activity as the Major was tended to, detective congratulated, and wedding moved on with. In the hustle and bustle, Y/N got pushed aside. She had no complaints however, content to stand and talk with Mrs. Hudson and Molly. 

The feeling of Sherlock’s kiss left her feeling warmed to her toes. It wasn’t a big thing, one could even argue it normal among close friends. Y/N however was determined to cherish it, knowing the weight it held with her beloved sociopath. 

The dancing begun, and as Y/N returned from the loo she heard the telltale deep tones of Sherlock’s voice. Smile widening, Y/N followed the sound to a side room. 

Her radiant grin faded fast as she took in the sight of Sherlock and Janine waltzing. Jealousy and hurt bloomed in her sternum, making her feel sick. It had been foolish to hope, she realized. It all became clear suddenly. How well the two had been getting along all day. How the maid of honor made him laugh. 

Fighting back tears, Y/N turned and fled back to the empty bathroom, the perfect sanctuary for hiding one’s emotions. 

To her dismay, the bathroom was not as vacant as she had hoped. The newly married Mrs. Watson stood by the sink, touching up her eye makeup. The teary sight of her friend drawing her attention immediately. 

“Oh darling what’s the matter?” She asked, placing a comforting hand on Y/N’s shoulder. 

The bridesmaid tried to wave her friend away, gingerly swiping her tears from her cheeks. 

“Nothing Mary, I’m alright I promise.” She supplied unconvincingly. 

“What did the big clot do this time?” Mary said with a sigh.

Y/N chuckled sadly. “How’d you know?” 

Mary shook her head, guiding the both of them to sit on the little bench by the door (it was a fancy ladies room). 

“I’m a ruddy genius. What happened?” 

“I...I’m and idiot. I should know better than to get my hopes up-”

“No, no. None of that please. Tell me what happened.” Mary silenced her friend. 

“You saw when he kissed me before. I...I had hoped that it meant something. I was wrong. You and John made a terrific match with your maid of honor and his best man. They make terrific dance partners.” Y/N explained dejectedly. 

Mary shook her head. “For the smartest man I know, he can be so thick. Listen, it did mean something. I see him look at you when you don’t see him. I saw his face when he saw you in that dress this morning. We all saw him try to keep you out of harm’s way today. He’s smitten with you, but he has a horrible way of showing it.”

“Mary…” Y/N tried to argue. 

“Hush. Just you wait and see. All he needs is a little nudge.” Mary predicted. 

 

Oh, I 

Got a funny feeling when she walked in the room

Hey, my

As I recall, it ended much too soon

Oh, what a night

Why'd it take so long to see the light?

Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right

What a lady, what a night

 

John and Mary were having a baby. Sherlock was immensely happy for them. He was also immensely filled with self pity. Everyone had told him that weddings change things. His relationship with John would never be the same. 

As he watched his friends dance together, he knew he’s never seen them more happy. That knowledge weighed on him as he made to leave the party unnoticed. Unfortunately for Sherlock, he would never be truly invisible. 

A soft hand grabbed his wrist. The detective turned to see Y/N was the one with a gentle grip on him. 

“Are you leaving?” She asked. 

He noted that her face was flushed, but her hands were cold and there wasn’t a trace of sweat from dancing. Makeup and been recently applied around her eyes, and he could still make out a slight red puffiness around them. 

He ignored her question. “You were crying.” 

He could see her panic at being caught. “No, I wasn’t.” The purple clad woman denied. 

With a sigh, Sherlock rambled off the  _ obvious  _ evidence pointing to the truth. His expression hardened as he realized there was reason for her tears. 

“Did someone make you cry?” He asked, scanning the crowd as if to deduce who had hurt her. She matched his sigh, keeping her hand on his wrist. 

“Yes.” 

“Who?” Sherlock was growing angry, intention to leave completely forgotten.A small smile appeared on Y/N’s face as she saw an opportunity to test him. 

“A guy I have feelings for.” 

“Oh.” Was his only response. 

“He’s not into big displays of affection or physical contact, so when he...did something earlier I thought it meant he might be interested. I was going to talk to him about it but he was dancing with someone else.” While she spoke, her eyes stayed glued to Sherlock’s, searching his expression. 

The gears were turning, trying to think of who on earth could be at the wedding that she’d known long enough to develop- OH. 

His eyes widened and his heart beat a bit faster. She...was talking about him. There was a mix of guilt, hope, and relief flooding his system at that moment. He wasn’t sure what the right next move could possibly be. 

He wanted to kiss her, but perhaps that was too forward. What if she was still upset that he made her cry? Should he return to his original plan? Should he just turn and go? Fleeing wasn’t the worst idea…

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tipsy guest dancing a bit erratically in their direction. Gracefully, he moved Y/N away from being bumped into. It just so happened that out of the way was also into his chest.

Panicking a little bit more, Sherlock resorted to what he did best (aside from solving murders). He held out his hand. 

“Would you like to...Can I have this dance?” He asked, heart rate increasing even further. With a brilliant smile, Y/N took his hand and he led them into the crowd. 

Off to the couple’s left, Mr. and Mrs. Watson high-fived as their friends danced. Detective and his love looking at each other like the rest of the world didn’t exist. 

 

Oh, I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder

Spinning my head around and taking my body under

Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)

Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)

Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)

Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)

Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)

Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)

Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)


End file.
